Kannst du mir verzeihen?
by Miss Linda
Summary: SongficOneshot zu Kazuha und Heiji


****

_Mal wieder eine Songfic...und sogar mit Happy End lol Ja, das ist schon eine Seltenheit bei mir. Aber die Charas müssen trotzdem etwas leiden..._

_Der Text ist aus Evanescences "Forgive me", gehört also genauso wenig mir, wie die Charas._

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kannst du mir verzeihen?_**

Und schon wieder ein Streit! Verdammt, warum hatte er sich nicht zurück gehalten? Warum konnte er nicht einmal seinen Mund halten? Gut, angefangen hatte sie, aber hätte er seinen Kommentar einfach hinunter geschluckt, dann wäre das kleine Wortgefecht nicht zu einem handfesten Streit eskaliert. Aber nein! Heiji hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und seine Zunge war mal wieder schneller als sein Verstand gewesen. Wütend auf sich selbst schlug er sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Er war schon ein Idiot, da hatte Kazuha absolut Recht!

Schon oft hatte sie ihn einen Idioten genannt und auch er benutzte dieses Wort häufig. Dabei war es egal, ob sie sich nun wirklich stritten, oder nur verschiedene Meinungen hatten. Das Wort blieb immer, nur die Lautstärke änderte sich. So war es bisher zumindest immer gewesen.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Auch dieses Mal hatte alles mit diesem einem Wort begonnen. Um die Zeit zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden und dem nachmittäglichen Training zu nutzten hatten sie sich in ihrem leeren Klassenzimmer daran gemacht ihre Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu erledigen. Wie so oft wusste Heiji besser, wie eine Matheaufgabe zu lösen war, oder wie korrekte englische Satzstellung war. Kazuha nahm seine Hilfe gerne an, stellte wie sonst auch Fragen, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hatte und Heiji erklärte es ihr dann noch einmal. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war alles normal gewesen. Heiji neckte seine Freundin aus Kindertagen, weil sie auch beim dritten Versuch noch Fehler in ihrem Englischaufsatz hatte, worauf sie ihm die Zunge herausstreckte und ihren Kopf beleidigt zur Seite drehte. Das war Spaß und Heiji wusste es auch, denn keine zwei Minuten später lächelte sie ihn bereits wieder an.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, wie ein Donnerschlag aus heiterem Himmel, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre.

„Jetzt lass endlich mal das Handy weg", kommentierte Kazuha Heijis wiederholten Griff zu seinem Mobiltelefon, dass er auf dem Tisch vor sich liegen hatte.

„So wichtig biste jetzt auch wieder nich'. Oder warteste etwa auf nen Anruf von dieser Miyu?", fügte sie schnippisch hinzu, wobei ihre Augen dem Handy tödliche Blicke zuwarfen, so als wäre es nicht ein Telefon, sondern das Mädchen, das seit einiger Zeit für Kazuhas Geschmack zu viel Zeit mit „ihrem" Heiji verbrachte. Diese Miyu war einfach immer um Heiji herum. Wenn er mit Kazuha zur Schule kam wartete sie schon am Eingang auf ihn und wich nicht mehr von seiner Seite, bis sie in ihrem Klassenzimmer angekommen waren. Kazuha hatte auf sie genauso reagiert, wie auf alle anderen Mädchen auch, die Heiji anhimmelten. Und normalerweise waren diese klug genug gewesen, Kazuha nicht herauszufordern und begnügten sich nach kurzer Zeit damit, ihren Helden aus sicherer Ferne anzuschmachten. Nicht nur weil Kazuhas Blicke größte Gefahr versprachen, wenn man sich Heiji weiter näherte, sondern auch, weil die beiden Streithähne unter ihren Klassenkameraden schon lange als Ehepaar galten und sogar schon Wetten liefen, wann sie es denn endlich zugeben würden, dass zwischen ihn mehr war, als sie immer behaupteten.

Miyu hatte sich nichts aus Kazuhas Blicken oder ihren Bemerkungen gemacht. Entweder hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, was nach Kazuhas Meinung unmöglich war, oder sie ignorierte es schlicht weg. Egal was Kazuha anstellte, sie ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Das einzige, das Kazuha einigermaßen beruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass Heiji Miyus Anhänglichkeit auf die Nerven ging. Gut, zu Beginn hatte er das ganze genossen, aber nun war es ihm lästig. Sie lief ständig hinter ihm her und rief ihn auf seinem Handy an, beides Dinge, die er sich nur von einem Mädchen auf Dauer gefallen ließ. Natürlich war es dem Detektiv nicht entgangen, dass seine Sandkastenfreundin sauer wurde, sobald Miyu auftauchte und er zog daraus den logischen Schluss, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Dieses Ergebnis hatte ihn etwas geschockt, schließlich hatte er zwar gehofft, dass Kazuha seine Gefühle für sie erwidern würde, und ihre Eifersucht auf Miyu war der beste Beweis dafür. Einige Zeit fand er es auch reizvoll, dass Miyus Avancen Kazuha zur Weißglut trieben und sich zwei Mädchen um ihn stritten, wenn auch unterschwellig, doch allmählich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Kazuha bedeutete ihm sehr viel und Miyu war nur eines von vielen Mädchen, die er zwar attraktiv fand, zu der er sich aber nicht hingezogen fühlte. Dass Kazuha nun einen solchen Kommentar in den Raum warf machte ihn wütend. Hatte er ihr nicht schon mehrmals gesagt, dass er von Miyus Anhänglichkeit genervt ist? Dass er es nicht leiden kann, wenn sie ihm dauernd hinterher rennt? Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass dies Kazuha beruhigen würde.

„Du glaubst du nich', dass ich wegen der ständig auf mein Handy schau", schnaubte er. Kazuha musste es doch bemerkt haben, dass er versuchte, Miyu aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum also jetzt so etwas?

„Warum ich das glaub'? Na du bist doch hier der große Meisterdetektiv", konterte Kazuha und in ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Dieses Mal war es nicht mehr gespielt. Sie war sauer, wirklich sauer.

„Ich bin doch nur deine Untergebene, die dir hinterher rennt! Warum sollt' ich also wissen, warum du immer auf das blöde Handy starrst!"

Kazuhas Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe angenommen, die es immer hatte, wenn sie sich richtig stritten, doch Heiji achtete nicht auf diese Warnzeichen. Er empfand es als Angriff auf sich, auf seine Arbeit als Detektiv und sprang von seinem Platz auf. Das Poltern des Stuhles, als dieser zu Boden fiel, ging fast unter, als Heiji eine Entgegnung schrie.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, was er Kazuha entgegen geschrieen hatte, er wusste nur noch, dass seine Stimme laut war, sehr laut, und dass Kazuha gekontert hatte. Es musste einige Zeit so hin und her gegangen sein. Ein Wort hatte das nächste gegeben und die Gemüter der beiden schossen rasend schnell ihrem Siedepunkt entgegen und dann fiel das letzte Wort.

„Miststück!"

Peng! Kaum war dieses Wort über seine Lippen gekommen, da wünschte er sich auch schon, es niemals gesagt zu haben. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, die Zeit zurück zu drehen, doch es war unmöglich. Wie hatte er nur so ein Wort Kazuha an den Kopf knallen können? Wie erstarrt blieb Heiji stehen und blickte Kazuha an. Besorgt und ängstlich zu gleich. Wie würde sie reagieren? Wenn sie ihm nun eine Ohrfeige verpassen sollte hatte er es verdient, absolut verdient. Innerlich stellte er sich schon auf ihren Wutausbruch ein, schloss die Augen ein klein wenig, doch nichts geschah. Rein gar nichts. Keine Ohrfeige, nicht einmal eine Entgegnung. Kazuha blieb einfach nur vor ihm stehen, ihre Augen starrten ihn an, zeigten Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen und dann noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das Heiji nicht sofort erkannte. Und dann begannen ihre grünblauen Augen, die Heiji so sehr mochte, wenn sie ihn anstrahlten, glasig zu werden. Schnell senkte Kazuha ihren Kopf, aber er hatte es gesehen. Die Tränen, die sich dort bildeten und die nun langsam ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

Heiji wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte Kazuhas Schmerz fühlen, konnte sehen, wie sehr er ihr mit diesem einen Wort wehgetan hatte. Als er sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung befreien konnte und mit entsetztem Blick einen Schritt auf seine Freundin zu gehen wollte, drehte Kazuha sich um und lief aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne ihn auch nur? einmal anzusehen. Allein blieb Heiji zurück. Sollte er ihr nachlaufen? Ihr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, unendlich leid und er ein Idiot war? Er blieb stehen und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie die Worte leise seinen Mund verließen, um dann in der Stille des Raumes zu verklingen.

„Es tut mir leid, zuha. Es tut mir leid."

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Es schmerzte ihn und während er hastig seine und Kazuhas Sachen zusammenpackte und das Klassenzimmer verließ um nach dem Mädchen, das ihm so viel bedeutete und dem er gerade große Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, zu suchen, hatte er nur einen Gedanken, eine Hoffnung, eine Sorge.

„Verzeih mir Kazuha, bitte verzeih mir das."

Heiji hatte Angst. Er fürchtete, dass er das Mädchen, das er eigentlich liebte, verloren hatte, dass sie nach der Sache nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und wenn es so wäre, wenn sie von nun ein keine Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln würde, ihn nicht mehr ansehen würde, dann konnte er es verstehen. Es war ihr gutes Recht und er würde ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach. Er wollte Kazuha doch immer beschützen und hatte sich damals, als sie über der Klippe hingen und dem Tod nur knapp entkommen waren, geschworen, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein, doch nun war es möglich, dass Kazuha nicht durch einen Unfall oder eine andere Person aus seinem Leben gerissen wurde, sondern durch ihn selbst.

Niedergeschlagen trat Heiji aus dem Schulgebäude hinaus. Wo sollte er suchen?

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

Eine Zeit lang lief er ziellos über das Gelände, schaute in verschiedene Räume, in denen sie sonst Unterricht hatten, doch in keinem fand er Kazuha. Dann, plötzlich und ohne es richtig zu registrieren, wie er dort hingelangt war, stand Heiji in dem kleinen Park hinter der Sporthalle. Hier hatten sie schon viele Stunden verbracht, hatten die Sonne genossen, herumgealbert und früher, als sie noch kleiner gewesen waren, Fangen gespielt. Irgendwie war dies ihr gemeinsamer Platz, ihr Treffpunkt, wenn sie sich nach Kursen, die sie nicht gemeinsam belegten, oder nach dem Training trafen.

Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, der Heiji hier her geführt hatte. Er verband diesen Ort mit Kazuha, es war fast so, als gehörte er nur ihnen beiden. Aber würde Kazuha wirklich hierher kommen? Sollte er nicht lieber in der Sporthalle nach ihr suchen? Schließlich begann ihr Aikido-Training bald und wahrscheinlich saß sie nun in der Umkleide. Gerade als Heiji sich umdrehen und zum Hintereingang der Halle gehen wollte, erblickte er einen vertrauten Pferdeschwanz, der hinter einem Baum hervorlugte. Sie war also doch hier? Zögernd trat Heiji auf den Baum zu, sollte er wirklich zu ihr gehen? Aber er musste sich entschuldigen, ihr zumindest sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er ein Idiot war.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

Was dann aus ihnen wurde lang allein in Kazuhas Händen. Er hatte alles zerbrochen, mit einem einzigen Wort. So lange kannten sie sich schon, hatten sich immer gestritten. Kein Tag, an dem es nicht zu einer kleineren oder größeren Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen gekommen war. Heiji wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft nun ein Ende haben sollte, doch er konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu hoffen, dass Kazuha dies genauso sah.

Als er den Baum erreicht hatte blieb er stehen und atmete tief ein, dann trat er um ihn herum und da war sie. Kazuha saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an den kräftigen Stamm des hohen Baumes gelehnt, ihre Knie angezogen. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt, ruhte mit dem Kinn fast auf ihren Knien und ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen. Doch sie musste ihn bemerkt haben, denn einen Augenblick nachdem er neben sie getreten war, hob sie ihren Kopf etwas und blickte ihn mit ihren Augen an. Noch immer waren Tränen darin zu sehen, auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr über Kazuhas Wangen liefen.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_.

Unsicherheit machte sich in Heiji breit. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Würde sie ihm überhaupt zuhören? Es schien so, denn Kazuha blickte unvermittelt in sein Gesicht, über das sich ein leichter Rotschimmer gelegt hatte. Heiji räusperte sich. Irgendwo musste er anfangen, warum also nicht den direkten Weg wählen?

„…'zuha…Ich..ähm…weißte…", begann er stockend, brach ab, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fing noch einmal von vorne an.

„Kazuha…es…ich wollt' das nich'…Es…es…es tut mir leid", brachte er die Worte endlich hervor und blickte erwartungsvoll, aber auch mit einer gewissen Angst, in Kazuha Augen.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

Nun hatte er es gesagt, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Flehend sah er seine Freundin an.

„Bitte, vergib mir. Verzeih mir", baten seine Augen Kazuha, doch diese blieb still sitzen, ohne die geringste Regung.

Heijis Herz wollte zerspringen, es tat ihm so unendlich leid, nicht nur dieses Wort, das er vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde benutzt hatte, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, ihm tat einfach alles leid. Jeder einzelne Streit, den sie jemals gehabt hatten. Nun war alles vorbei. Er hatte eine Freundschaft zerstört, um die andere ihn beneideten.

Und dann hellte sich Kazuhas Gesicht auf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten ihn an. Sie hatte ihm verziehen! Heiji konnte sein Glück überhaupt nicht fassen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Lange konnte er nicht über diese Frage nachdenken, denn Kazuhas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hilfste mir mal auf?", fragte sie ihn und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Natürlich", antwortete Heiji, umfasste ihre Hand sanft mit seiner und half ihr auf.


End file.
